Citation examples
= Overview = Providing references for our material is rather important - but it can be quite time-consuming and difficult - Not to mention the time and effort it takes to manually create and manage consistent formatting for in-text and footnoted references! This is why a number of templates has been made to make this task a heck of a lot easier. Below is a guide for how to use them. If anyone finds this page unsatisfactory and can't/doesn't have the time to fix it themselves, don't hesitate to add a note to the "discussion" section of this page. = The templates = Currently these are a "work-in-progress", but as of right now there are seven citation templates which are (as far as I know) fully functional, with more to follow shortly. * CiteBook - Self explanatory really. This one has had a major overhaul so that there shouldn't be any more pesky punctuation quirks. You can now choose between the singular or plural for page / pages, and editor / editors and the citation will be formatted accordingly. * CiteCourtDoc - This is a reworking of the Cite court template on Wikipedia. In order to make it more flexible, to encompass things like affidavits, two extra fields have been added. These are "document", where you can add what the document actually is (i.e. Affidavit of Mr. Silly Face), and "location", since the "court" and "reporter" fields may not be applicable for the aforementioned type of document. * CiteHansard (NEW!) - A very simple template, which is used for citations from the hansard (parliament transcripts). Senator Xenophon's speech can be found here. Do a word search for "Scientology" and you'll find it. * CiteInterview - This is a reworking of the Cite interview template on Wikipedia. This is ideal for any type of interview (Radio, YouTube, Television, etc.) and has a format field, so that it can be used either for sources in audio/visual, or transcript form. Other than that, it functions the same as the one outlined on Wikipedia.}} * CiteNews - This is pretty much a shameless copy/paste of the Cite news template on Wikipedia. Ideal for referencing news stories from all kinds of news sources. There is some overlap with CiteInterview in terms of when to use it, but is a little wider in its scope (since it would also encompass editorial content). Which of these to use is a judgment call, and is probably preferable when directing to a URL which is undoubtedly a news source encompassing more than just an interview with a single person. * CitePeriodical (NEW!) - For citing journals, magazines, etc. Any kind of periodical! * CiteWeb - This is again a shameless copy/paste, this time from Citizendium. Perfect for citing information found elsewhere on the internet (websites, blogs, forums), for which one of the other templates is not more appropriate. Also in the process of being polished up are templates for: * CiteMedia - Which is not "media" in the the news sense, but all other audio/visual content not better captured by a different template * Citation - A general citation template which applies to quite a few reference types. Although, more specific ones are often preferable. = How to use = Garden variety in-text referencing Say you've written a chunk of text. There's something in it that you want to reference, but you don't know how! Well here's an example for a news story: First, going to the page for CiteNews: You'll notice that there are some lovely cut and paste boxes with all the available fields. }} Now, copy and paste that at the place in text that you want the reference: }} Now fill in the fields for which you have information and delete the ones you don't need: }} And because you want the reference to ONLY appear in the footnotes, add |refname = and give it a name: }} Which, will produce the following: References: * }} Block Quotes and Referencing So you're thinking to yourself, Well that's all well and good, but I want some nice reference details to appear at the end of a block quote. And how do I even do a blockquote??? Well, do I have a solution for you! And if you can do the above you can do this too! Let's start with the block quote, since there's a lovely template which will make this for you. Without Footnote Below is the basic template for a block quote: }} Now let's fill in the quote: }} And since this is a quote from one of the most awesome books of all time, we'll be using the CiteBook Template to fill in the reference details. }} }} Which gives us: }} }} With Footnote So if we would also like a footnote we add the field |name = and give it a name. }} }} Which gives us: }} References: * }} Happy Referencing! Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki